1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner used for developing electrostatic latent images formed in electrophotography, electrostatic recording method, electrostatic printing method and the like, preferably in electrophotography.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In order to improve low-temperature fixing ability, which is one of the major problems to be solved in electrophotography, a toner comprising a resin binder comprising a crystalline polyester has been proposed (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 5-44032, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Sho 62-39428 and the like). However, there is a problem in that the storage stability is lowered due to the plasticizing effect with the resin and various additives.
Therefore, the use of a crystalline polyester together with an amorphous polyester has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-222138 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,705) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-249339). Although the storage stability and the low-temperature fixing ability are found to be improved to some extent, there has been earnestly desired a toner which can give a higher-quality image without the image fogging.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toner which comprises a resin binder comprising a crystalline resin, the toner being excellent in the storage property and the low-temperature fixing ability, and giving a high-quality image without the image fogging.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.